


Searching for Solace

by FelineBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pining, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: "Keith doesn't deserve him.But does he ever want to be worthy enough to.Lance McClain; the guardian of water and the paladin of the blue lion. The boy from Cuba who has a hold of his heart and isn't letting go any time soon. The cargo pilot Keith did actually take notice when they were in class that first year because the little tanned boy who ran his mouth off in class was actually close on his heels in test scores.Sometimes, when Keith thinks back to those days, he regrets not staying in the Garrison just to see if Lance could actually beat him out of his spot."The word count on this one is apparently a little bugged so bare with me.





	

Keith groans in Korean.

Lance ignores him in Spanish.

Hunk rolls his eyes at the two of them in Samoan.

Allura stares at Shiro in Altean.

Coran is still gorgeous and living his precious life but he misses his home that has been destroyed for over thousands of years now but his only hope in finding peace is coming to terms with it even though he is fighting the good fight for all the other species in this universe that have to face the Galra empire but the fire burning within him to help save others homes keeps this gorgeous man still going.

Pidge screams in Code.

Shiro disappears into the void in Japanese.

**Author's Note:**

> I think my writing has improved significantly after writing this master piece. Thank you for all the support from all my friends <3


End file.
